Mythic Hero Progression
Gaining Experience at 20+ Once you obtain your first Mythic Tier the route in which you can gain experience changes. You can only gain experience based on a certain CR of the enemies anything under the minimum CR grants you 0 experience. “Rescue” parties are to always be the higher level characters which are below level 20 are to be the initial group of players to potentially take people out of danger and resolve issues. If that group fails or there is simply not enough of the players then a group of Mythic Tier characters can be sent at World DM choice. Hit Dice Hit Die, you gain an extra hit dice based off your highest hit dice between your classes. For Instance Barbarians would gain a d12. If you are a rogue/fighter you would take the hit dice of the fighter as it is a d10 instead of a d8. You do add your constitution bonus to the roll or average of the dice. Class Improvements These are determined by your highest level in a class upon hitting level 20. If you happen to have even levels in classes it would be determined by your 1st level as a character. Barbarian * At 3rd Mythic +5 Rage Damage * At 6th Mythic Brutal Critical Dice increase * At 9th Mythic Extra Attack Upgrade Bard * At 3rd Mythic an Additional use of Bardic Inspiration * At 6th Mythic a single spell via Magic Secret * At 9th Mythic bardic inspiration is now a 2d8 Cleric * At 3rd Mythic increase to cantrip damage and gain a cantrip * At 6th Mythic destroy undead CR 5 * At 9th Mythic increase channel divinity to 4 Druid * At 3rd Mythic increase to cantrip damage and gain an cantrip * At 6th Mythic increase max CR by 1 and additional wild shape use * At 9th Mythic Extra Attack, increases pre-existing extra attack. Fighter * At 3rd Mythic Improved Second Wind 1d12+Fighter level, 2 uses per rest * At 6th Mythic Indomitable +1 use between long rests * At 9th Mythic Action Surge +1 use between rests Monk * At 3rd Mythic +2 Ki Points * At 6th Mythic +1 Ki Point and +5 Movement to max * At 9th Mythic +1 Ki Point and Martial Arts increase (d10 to d12) Paladin * At 3rd Mythic Divine Smite can roll a max of 6 dice * At 6th Mythic 2 uses of Channel Divinity * At 9th Mythic Extra Attack Increase Ranger * At 3rd Mythic One additional Favored Enemy * At 6th Mythic One additional Fighting Style * At 9th Mythic Extra Attack Increase Rogue * At 3rd Mythic +1d6 Sneak Attack, Skill or Tool prof * At 6th Mythic +1d6 Sneak Attack, Expertise * At 9th Mythic Extra Attack Increase Sorcerer * At 3rd Mythic increase to cantrip damage and gain a cantrip * At 6th Mythic +5 Sorcery Points and additional metamagic * At 9th Mythic +5 Sorcery Points and additional spell Warlock * At 3rd Mythic increase to cantrip damage and gain a cantrip * At 6th Mythic +1 Invocation * At 9th Mythic +1 Spell Slot Wizard * At 3rd Mythic increase to cantrip damage and gain a cantrip * At 6th Mythic Arcane Recovery second a day * At 9th Mythic +1 Spell Mastery (1st or 2nd level spell) Feat or Boon When you obtain a one of the five improvements, you may select one of the approved Boons once from the list below. If you decide you would rather have an feat from a approved source (Player's Handbook or UA Feats for Skills) you may take one in this slot. Ability Score Increases Following the standard rules for the Ability Score Increases, you can take a +2 in one skill (Maximum 20, unless you have read one of the Ability Books, or completed a mythic quest which raises your maximum.), a +1 in two abilities (restrictions as above), or a feat. M4-M6: Your maximum increases to 22 (24 with a book) M7-M9: You may select one stat to have a maximum of 24 (26 with a book) M10: You may select a second stat to have a maximum of 24 (26 with a book) List of Boons * 'Boon of Combat Prowess -' When you miss with a weapon attack, you can choose to hit instead. Once you use this boon, you can't use it again until you finish a short rest. * 'Boon of Dimensional Travel -' As an action, you can cast the misty step spell, without using a spell slot or any components. Once you do so, you can't use this boon again until you finish a short rest. * 'Boon of Fate -' When another creature that you can see within 60 feet of you makes an ability check, an attack roll, or a saving throw, you can roll a d10 and apply the result as a bonus or penalty to the roll. Once you use this boon, you can't use it again until you finish a short rest. * 'Boon of Fortitude -' Your hit point maximum increases by 40. * 'Boon of Luck -' You can add a d10 roll to any ability check, attack roll, or saving throw you make. Once you use this boon, you can't use it again until you finish a short rest. * 'Boon of Perfect Health -' You are immune to all diseases and poisons (not poison damage), and you have advantage on Constitution saving throws. * 'Boon of Quick Casting -' Choose one of your spells of 1st through 3rd level that has a casting time of 1 action. That spell's casting time is now 1 bonus action for you. When casting the spell as a bonus action, you may only cast a cantrip as an action. * 'Boon of Resilience -' You have resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage from nonmagical weapons. * 'Boon of Speed -' Your walking speed increases by 30 feet (This is not movement speed). In addition, you can use a bonus action to take the Dash or Disengage action. Once you do so, you can't do so again until you finish a short rest. * 'Boon of Spell Mastery -' Choose one 1st-level sorcerer, warlock, or wizard spell that you can cast. You can now cast that spell at its lowest level without expending a spell slot. * 'Boon of the Night Spirit -' While completely in an area of dim light or darkness, you can become invisible as an action. You remain invisible until you take an action or a reaction. * 'Boon of the Unfettered -' You have advantage on ability checks made to resist being grappled. In addition, you can use an action to automatically escape a grapple or free yourself of restraints of any kind. * 'Boon of Undetectability -' You gain a +10 bonus to Dexterity (Stealth) checks, and you can't be detected or targeted by divination magic, including scrying sensors. Roll 20 - Set up Much of these rules are under play test for the server, things are subject to change. This being said all your mythic progression should be tracked on your sheet. Category:Mythic Progression Category:Misc